Drastic Changes
by windtamer01
Summary: It was the time of her life... everything was perfect. However, the man whom she loved the most, shattered her heart into pieces. YohxAnnaxLyserg
1. Truth Hurts

**Drastic Changes**

**_Written by: law-of-roninz_**

_Disclaimer: _Let's face the truth, we cannot own SK… It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and its copyright laws

_Chapter One: Truth Hurts_

Betrayal.

This word summarizes all of the emotions swirling around Anna's head.

Sitting at one corner, eyes red and swollen, oblivious from what's happening outside her room. 'That night' she still can't get the fateful turn of events that happened recently.

_ . . FLASHBACK . . _

Yoh, Manta, and Anna were eating their dinner solemnly. Each of them is biting slowly at their food. Yoh, who finished his meal first, rose from his seat and went to the door rapidly.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Anna asked in her cold monotone voice.

"I'm going for a walk." He replied with a sheepish grin.

"No"

"Anna, I'm just-" he protested.

"I said no! And don't you dare disobey me Yoh Asakura!" Anna was intensely glaring at his fiancé. Manta who was watching the whole scene, tried to interfere but was silenced quickly by the itako.

"Buzz off shorty!" Manta shivered in fear from the yell he got from the blonde and decided not to say anything.

"I'm going… just add another push-up or 10 laps on my training tomorrow." Yoh ran hastily. Leaving Manta and Anna dumbfounded

"Where did he go Shrimp?" Manta shrugged and said nothing. 'I can't tell it to her! I promised Yoh not to tell anyone, especially her!'

"Spit it out! I know that you know it!" This time, Anna was really infuriated. She grabbed the midget's collar and threatened him. "Speak up or you'll wish you were never born in this world!

"Okay… I'll say it…"

Manta gave me detailed information of what really is going on with Yoh. Anna couldn't believe even an inch of what he was talking. Then, finally, he said where her fiancé always go.

Anna's mind is becoming frantic. Without further ado, she ran as fast as his feet can to the cemetery. While running, the Manta's words replayed through her head.

_It has been five months since they started seeing each other. _

_Yoh told me that he fell in love in an instant the moment he laid eyes on her._

_I think he was planning to tell it to you and his grandparents but he was just trying to find the right time._

_They're now at the cemetery. Follow him if you want to confirm if what I had said is true._

There, he saw Yoh flirting with a girl. The itako was about to approach them but she was utterly shocked when she looked at the kissing couple. He held the girl in his arms as if he doesn't want to ever let go. The blonde had her jaw hung open.

'Yoh… please wake me from this awful nightmare and tell me that everything's fine!' Anna couldn't held back the pool of tears forming in her eyes. The proclaimed shaman king, on the other hand, took a glimpse of the wide field but the presence of his fiancée, Anna Kyouyama, in the middle of the cemetery jarred his senses.

"Anna, I want you to meet—" Yoh was cut off by a deafening sound.

SLAP

_ . . END OF FLASHBACK . . _

_a/N: Hehehehe! This story is set a year after the shaman fight. I'm planning to make it as a LysergxAnna fic. But you can vote whether you want my experiment pairing or stick to the old YohxAnna. Hehehe! So… VOTING starts now! R&R!_


	2. Totally Lost

**Drastic Changes**

_**Written by: law-of-roninz**_

_Disclaimer: _Let's face the truth, we cannot own SK… It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and its copyright laws

Chapter Two: Totally Lost

Her honey blonde hair hung limply around her shoulders, heavy from the rain falling in sheets from the gloomy grey sky above. The droplets of rain that fell on her face, mixed in with the tears that streaked her face. She didn't make a move to wipe either from her face.

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling the hot tears flowing. There seemed to be an endless supply. She felt like she could cry for am eternity. It would never end. Her tears were her pain and her pain was the lost of the one man she ever loved and felt she could ever love. Her very soul felt like it had died with him, and now she was just another soulless being, roaming the earth aimlessly.

She didn't think she could ever feel emotion again. It had all been drained from her when Manta told her of his affair, when he told her that Yoh was about to break their engagement. She had purged all her emotions in one anguished scream and now nothing else remained except an endless flow of tears.

"YOH!"

She sat erect, drenched in sweat. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wild with frenetic fear. This had been the sixth night in a row she had been tormented with the same dream.

She clutched the sheets to her body and gazed around her room.

Giving a soft whimper, she gasped for air once last time, before lying back, her eyes open, now unable to sleep. She pulled the sheets up, her hands tightly clutching the fabric.

"Does fate hate me this much!" Another river of tears flowed from her eyes which heavily blurred her vision.

'Yoh… since childhood, you're the only one who always stood beside me. And God knows how I've grown attach to you. You're one of the only things I have left in my life that make it worthwhile… If I lose you, I'll have nothing… Why? Why did you have to leave me? Do you really hate me that much? Am I that repulsive to you as to choose her over me?'

_sonna koto wakatte-ita hazu_

_suki ni nareba natta dake_

_kurushimu koto _

_I should have known this._

_If I fell in love with you that much,_

_I would hurt just as much. _

_setsunai ne wakatte-iru no ni_

_omotte-iru anata dake wo_

_konna ni_

_aenai toki mo _

_Even though I know it's heart-wrenching,_

_I keep thinking only of you,_

_even when_

_I can't see you. _

**_Wakatte ita Hazu_**

**_(Fushigi Yuugi)_**

It had been almost a week since Yoh left the onsen. His friends, Manta, Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu, and the others still stopped by occasionally to visit Anna. Although she would just ignore them, they still try their best to comfort her. Tamao decided to stay at the inn since Anna would be alone if won't.

Feeling completely empty, Anna struggled to stand up. Her legs seem to give out. However, to her surprise, someone came to aid her. (sounds like she's disabled, ne?) She could feel those masculine arms holding at her waist. Irritation could be seen through the blonde's face. She never wanted to be treated like a useless crap. But all of the people in the house insisted that she needed help.

"Who told you to come to my room?" Anna was displeased. She didn't like the idea of someone giving assistance to her, especially at her own sanctuary. (hehehe)

"I'm sorry for intruding your privacy. Tamao-san asked me to take a look on you since dinner's ready." came the reply of the man.

"Get lost! I can manage all by myself!" Anna snapped at him.

His eyes become hurt as a sorrowful expression wipes across his youthful features. He said nothing in response. He turned his face towards the hardwood floor. She could feel his disappointment as he sulked his way through the door. Anna felt a pang of guilt wash over her. The blonde regretted her actions. The English young man was only trying to be nice to her. But the thought of getting close to another man makes her think about Yoh over and over again.

"Wait, Lyserg" Anna called him, hoping that he can hear her somehow.

I heard his voice jump and could almost sense his eyes light up. "Hai? What can I do for you?" He always grasp at the opportunity to help me.

"Um… could you please tell Tamao to just bring my food here? I really don't feel well to go downstairs." I asked him. "Of course." He then went down to the kitchen, the sound of his footsteps slowly fading.

She sighed morosely and went to the veranda to get a different view for a change. She heard a knock on the door. 'Must be Tamao" she thought. "Come in." she said dryly.

Lyserg entered Anna's dull room. Holding a tray of food, he saw Anna motioned for him to put it at the corner. He immediately followed the blonde's instructions. Noticing that Anna's thoughts were drifting to somewhere else, he started walking away from the room.

Seeing that Lyserg was gone, Anna began eating the appetizing meal Tamao had prepared. After eating, she set the tray aside. Once again, she has nothing more to do. So this time, she went to the rooftop. The sky was gloomy and there were no stars at all. It's as if it was sharing her pain.

'Why did it have to be this way?'

_

* * *

_A/n: I really love that song! So this is all for the 2nd chapter! Nyaha! 

The poll is still open!

Yoh x Anna – 0

Lyserg x Anna – 2

Ja ne!


	3. Unexpected Realizations

**

* * *

**

Drastic Changes  
_law-of-roninz

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Let's face the truth, we cannot own SK… It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and its copyright laws

_Chapter Three: Unexpected Realizations  
_

Lyserg lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed sadly. In the past dew days of his stay at the onsen, he found himself secretly drawn to Anna. He didn't exactly know why. But recently, when he is lost in his thoughts, all he could think of is the blonde. For him, it's a mistake, knowing that she is still suffering from Yoh's deception.

'Anna...'

When he first heard the news from Ryu, he felt that something snapped inside of him. At first, he shrugged it off, thinking that it was just his imagination. However, when he talked to her, asking permission if he could stay there for a while, he saw the remorseful look right through her eyes. It's as if her life had become too worthless that she doesn't give a damn if she died then and there. How he wanted to take her into his arms and take away her agony. Yet, he simply couldn't. He knows that there still remained an empty gap in her life. Something that is needed to be filled by someone special. And that someone couldn't and wouldn't be him. For it would be always be the one who broke her fragile heart. Yoh Asakura.

Elsewhere, Anna was in the park. Laughing bitterly, she reminisced the time when Yoh has bought her here. The weather then was chilly. He asked her suddenly to go out. And she could say no for an answer. There, they talked about their childhood. How they were engaged by Kino and the times when there were just the two of them. Until now she cannot accept the fact that Yoh was in love with another girl.

It was already 9 PM but she chose to stay there for a while. After all, she didn't want to be stuck forever at the inn.

'Why do you take this Anna, why do you allow Yoh to mess with your heart, as he picked another girl over you... ' her mind demanded sharply. When she didn't answer her own question, it continued, 'it's because you lack self-confidence! You can't bring yourself to admit it! You're too kind to someone who's just giving a trip down the path of unrequited love. You seem to be standing for it…why…why must you take to being abused is it because of what you were as a child and all of this is psychological? Because you feel it is what you should put up with? Why not have backbone and hike out of here and explore greener pastures, find someone who will be honest and return the same genuine feelings you possess.'

Anna paused for a moment, drinking in the statement her inner self had just said. 'I wish I can... but my heart only yearns for him...' Finally realizing that she should be going home, Anna dusted her black dress and secured her red bandana around her neck.

She was startled when she heard various voices which belonged to a group of men. "Hey, take a look at this babe! Isn't she a hotty?" The itako mentally cursed herself for leaving her beads at her room. 'Darn! If only I bought it with me then I wouldn't be wasting my time dealing with these pretentious bastards!' Seeing that the only way she can avoid this situation is to run, she hastily scrambled her way back to the onsen.

Turning at one corner, she continued running. Fate must really be playing on her. "Stupid woman. Do you think you can escape us that easily? Well, you are sadly mistaken." To her shock, she was already surrounded. The blonde narrowed her eyes, surveying each and every one of them. She felt a movement at her back. A middle-aged man was approaching her. As a reflex, she slapped the ugly man straightly at the face.

"Why you-! GO GET HER!" The man's other companions charged at the helpless itako only to stop upon hearing a cold voice. "Don't you think it's rather rude to attack a lady in distress? Six against one? You must be joking. "Lyserg appeared out of nowhere. The moment he perceived an unknown sensation, he rushed directly to the place that came to his mind.

"Watch your tongue kid! You don't know who you're talking to. We're the-"

"Are we gonna finish this off or you'll continue blabbering your trash information?"

"Wha!" It had been only a split second. A lot happened. He had turned sharply, facing them, quickly disposing of them both without warranting a bead of sweat to form on his forehead. His agility terrified and awed her.

Wanting to get his revenge early, A bald man, who was severely injured like his other comrades, slowly picked a nearby dagger and crawled his way towards Anna. The English man, who was unaware of the current circumstance, averted his gaze to Anna. He gaped at most unpleasant sight he'd ever want to see. Anna was about to be stabbed at her back. Darting forward quickly, he called the name of his beloved.

"Anna!"

Morphine, hearing his master's voice, eagerly followed Lyserg's order and strikes the bald man. However, all of his efforts were put into vain as Anna sprawled onto the ground with blood oozing from the large gash at her back. "K'so!" he swore under his breath. "If I hadn't brought my guard down, this wouldn't have happened!"

The next thing Lyserg knew, he was carrying the almost lifeless body of Anna in his arms. Luckily, on his way, he saw a patrolling police and asked for assistance. The latter was terribly abashed seeing how badly wounded the blonde girl was. He didn't ask any questions and contacted an ambulance immediately. He would just ask later the green-haired man of what exactly caused this horrifying incident.

Inside the ambulance, Lyserg held Anna's frail hands, never wanting to let go. "Anna, please hang on. Don't leave us… _don't leave me_…" Tears started trickling down the English man's face.

"Yoh… Yoh…" Anna softly called out. Her eyes still shut. The energy from her body was draining.

Lyserg smiled acrimoniously. Even in the itako's fifty-fifty chance of living, all she could mention is the name of her ex-fiancé. The pain was tearing him apart inside and out. Maybe… just maybe someday she will learn to forget him and notice his affections for her.

a/N: Whew! It took me a very long time for my brain to start working again… I'm terribly sorry for the very late update… Summer vacation is almost over. Yay! Classes will start a week from now… But don't worry, lots of ideas sprout to my mind during boring classes and vacant periods. So I might be able to write a new chapter once in a while. (this also applies to my other fics… especially to 'A Dorky Story'…) I hope you liked this chappie! Flame if you didn't like it at all. :D

P.S.

oh! The poll is STILL open:

yohxanna - 5

lysergxanna - 6

Maybe I'd reveal the girl in the cemetery in the upcoming chapters. But definitely not in the next one.

**Ja **

**Ne!**


	4. Tormented Hearts

**Drastic Changes**

_**Written by: law-of-roninz**_

_Disclaimer: _Let's face the truth, we cannot own SK… It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and its copyright laws.

_Chapter Four: Tormented Hearts_

The disturbing sound of the ambulance reverberated through Lyserg's ears. It had been an hour since the blonde itako was brought at the emergency room. He was waiting patiently at the sitting area, hoping that somehow, Anna will be alright.

A lady dressed in a green gown approached the English shaman. "Are you a relative?" she calmly asked. "Err… no… I'm just a friend of hers." The lady looked at him intently and spoke. "Well… the girl is lucky… considering that the gash missed her lungs."

"Thank goodness." Lyserg sighed in relief.

"But she needs to stay here for a few days to recover completely." The doctor added.

"Can I see her now?"

"Of course. But don't stay there for too long. She needs a lot of rest." With that, the doctor turned to leave while Lyserg was having second thoughts whether he should go visit her right away or call someone at the onsen to inform what happened to Anna.

'Perhaps it would be better if I'd call Tamao-san. She might be worried sick of Anna…'

Remembering a phone booth beside the comfort room, Lyserg, together with his power spirit Morphine, headed towards it. The fairy-like spirit noticed how tired and restless her master was. He had been stressed out by the recent events.

Lyserg dialed the onsen's telephone number. After two rings, a man's bored voice greeted him from the other line. The conversation lasted for what seemed like eternity. And the Ainu said that they would be there in a couple of minutes.

Heaving a sigh, the English man put down the receiver. It would only take a blink of an eye before all of the Mankin gang hears the news.

Anna slightly winced as she tried moving to a more comfortable position. Roughly, an hour ago, as she assumed, she was standing before six drunken men. And that was when Lyserg quickly came to aid and finished them all in a matter of seconds.

The gathering silence loomed all over the room, camouflaging its inhabitant into its own world. There was a loud crack; the door swung open revealing the shaman who had saved her earlier.

Stepping forward, Lyserg found himself half-staring at Anna. Only until he realized that Anna was about to speak.

"I owe you my life. Thanks." That was all she could mutter. After all, what can she say to the man whom she had been constantly shoving away?

"It's nothing."

Lyserg continued. "I called at the onsen a while ago. They said that they will be here soon." He gave her a heart-warming smile. A smile that almost made the ice within her melt.

A smile that is almost same as Yoh's.

The mere thought of him saddened her. She felt like she would burst into tears once again. But to no avail, tears began rolling down her cheek, spiraling onto the white bed sheet.

Lyserg, overwhelmed by the emotions surging, followed his instincts and drew Anna into an intimate embrace. Drenching his clothes, the itako snuggled closer to the English man. Neither seemed to bother their physical contact. They both just wanted to find solace in each other's arms.

A flame appeared in the middle of the room, alarming the two.

"Ooww… What do we have here? It seems like my dear imouto-chan had already gotten over my otouto." Hao smirked as he landed gracefully from the Spirit Fire.

* * *

a/N: Whoa! I couldn't believe that I managed to write this chapter! I was really inspired by an 'Ah! Megami-sama' fic. So I practically had ideas for the whole story. I even have the ending already planned out! Yay! (But it's only applicable if the poll's winner would be lysergxanna.) For the yohxanna, I have a vague idea of what will happen. (grins mischievously) 

P.S.

Please keep the reviews coming. I'm quite sad by the lack of reviews. Quite sad that I'm thinking of abandoning my fics for a very long time. :c

Annafan - Yoh is really a bastard in THIS fic. I could make Anna's first kiss be Lyserg. I mean… there are lots of things that will happen here… hehehe!

BluRosEs – Thanks for the review! Anna suffers here too much… (I'm feeling guilty!)

saRah/xiaRah - Waaahh! Mendelian t0h! ASTIGIN! Yup. This is absolutely a love triangle! The girl in the cemetery will be revealed in the upcoming chapters…

milleCHAN – My ever bubbly 'sis'. Umm…. As I've said earlier… the freakin' girl will be revealed in the upcoming chapters… hehehe

YamiandAnzu4ever – I appreciate your suggestion. But I'm quite uncertain if that would be the outcome. Anyways, I'll think about it. (grins)

AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters – Thanks for the comment! Don't worry. I WILL write more.

pendulumxswing – Thank you very much!

Sean Asakura – Thank you!

Ryu Kan Zen Tsumuji – another dear friend of mine… tsk tsk I can't thank you well enough for reviewing. And that song… (sighs) it was a pity that you failed in burning it… Oh well… so much for that… and once again the girl in the cemetery will be revealed in the upcoming chapters…

Magy – Thanks for reviewing!

psychejyn-hwoarang – D0nky! Thank you so much for reviewing! Your reviews are really long! HAHAHA! Although it's hard to admit it, the following chapters will be a lot more complicated for me… (sighs for the second time)

virish.valentine – Thanks for the review! And yes I accept suggestions… I might as well add your suggestion to the plot of my fic! (smiles)

But don't worry; I'm just thinking about it… it will take an awful amount of time before I do that foolish thing.

And don't forget to vote for your desired pairing! This will be the last chance for you to vote! Just press that 'GO' button. And VOTE STRAIGHT! VOTE- (err…what I meant to say was…) VOTE WISELY! Ehehehe…

(notices all of the weird looks from the readers)

lysergxanna – 7

yohxanna – 6

So… 'till the next installment of 'Drastic Changes'!

l-o-r: gtg:D


	5. Dreary Moments

**Drastic Changes**

_**Written by: law-of-roninz**_

_Disclaimer: _Let's face the truth, we cannot own SK… It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and its copyright laws

_Chapter Five: Dreary Moments_

"Hao! What do you think you're doing here!" Lyserg growled.

Hao's eyes narrowed piercingly and he turned his attention directly to Lyserg. He continued to speak softly, with an eerie air of a calm aloofness to him. "Tsk tsk… You obviously lack manners, Lyserg-kun, seeing how you're just a speck of a bug which I could simply turn into ashes."

Glaring hatefully at the new comer, Lyserg was ready to tear his head off and serve it on a silver platter.

Sensing the outcome of the meeting of the two shamans, Anna put a restraining hand on Lyserg's shoulder.

"Don't do anything rash Lyserg."

"Anna-san…" Lyserg meekly replied.

"Ehem… aren't you two just adorable?" Hao cackled. "Too bad that my otouto is unable to see this." He added while combing his slightly tousled hair through his fingers.

"Shut up Hao!" Lyserg's temper was at its limits.

Hao glanced over at the English man with a dignified air of indifference. "Better keep a watch over your new found lover, he's liable to get into more trouble than he can handle." Turning, his hair moved over the breezed, fluttering and landing back down the centre of his back, not a strand out of place. He didn't look back, just gaze a subtle hint of the eyes.

Lyserg just glared at Hao's back. If looks could kill, Hao would have been very dead.

The green haired shaman clenched his fists and swore under his breath. "Darn! Next time I see him, I'll make sure he's on his knees begging for mercy." He grinned manically at the thought.

Knock. Knock.

The door opened revealing Tamao, Horo Horo, Ren, Pirika, Ryu, Chocolove, Manta, and the rest of the gang, their faces full of concern and worry at the blonde itako.

"Anna-san! Are you alright? Does your wound still hurt?" Tamao practically ran beside Anna.

"I'm fine." she replied coldly. "I want to be alone."

"Bb-ut… An…Anna-san…" the shy fortune-teller protested.

"Leave at once."

Fearing that they would feel her wrath if they won't follow her, the Mankin gang (including Lyserg) silently left the room without any word.

Anna mentally sighed. She recalled Hao's words earlier.

_Too bad that my otouto is unable to see this._

'Yoh… I wonder what will you do if you saw what happened earlier. Would you be jealous and feel hatred for Lyserg? Or would you just act like you've seen nothing?'

She half-smiled to herself.

"Who am I fooling? Yoh doesn't care about me at all." Pool of tears that was threatened to fall any minute gathered at her eyes. She didn't bother to brush it away. At this moment, she just wanted to let her emotions take over. Hoping that somehow, as the tears flowed from her deep black eyes, this would unleash the pain that has been locked away in her heart.

The pain that turned her heart into an unbreakable barrier of ice.

The pain that made her life more miserable than the way it already was.

The pain that is slowly eating her from the inside.

She continued to weep.

However, unbeknownst to her, Lyserg was intently watching her from a distance.

Anguish was evident on his angelic face.

The last thing he ever wished to see is to witness the most precious person in his life crying.

And what's worse is that she's crying over her worthless former fiancé.

Time seemed to fly in a glimpse.

As she wiped away the last teardrop from her eyes, she had somewhat accepted the fact that Asakura Yoh can never return the feelings she held for him. And she should finally move on.

And perhaps, this moment would be the final time she would shed her tears for the only person whom she thought that loved her.

The itako's eyes tired out gradually, causing her to drift into a deep slumber.

Out of his own will, the green-haired shaman entered the room. His delicate hands stroked Anna's blonde hair in a subtle manner.

"That moron doesn't deserve your love, leaving you for a complete whore. I'd make sure you'll forget that jerk Yoh Asakura… if that's the last thing I'd ever do." He softly whispered at her ear.

Lyserg gazed at the blonde's features. Then, he brought his mouth to meet the itako's lips in a gentle kiss. Not wanting to disrupt her tranquil sleep, he just lightly brushed his lips against Anna's.

Just as he was about to withdraw from the kiss, Anna's eyes snapped open, startling both of them.

A/n: 0o waaahh! My apologies for not updating in ages! You can flame me if you want! Anyways… there's really more to come in the next chapters… So kindly click that submit a review and click that tiny 'go' button. Fu. Fu. Fu.

P.S.

The poll's winner is lysergxanna! Hooray!


End file.
